Entertainment systems for playing wagering games are widely known and utilised. Such systems can be used in land-based casino establishments or can be applied in an online environment. It has become increasingly common for such gaming systems to operate under the control of a stored software program.
A disadvantage of such entertainment systems is that players can quickly tire of a particular game, leading to player attrition and consequent reduced turnover and reduced profitability for an operator of the game.
It is desirable to have an entertainment system that provides players with a new and interesting game of chance and that will stimulate player's interest in playing the game.